In a central vacuuming system, tubing is typically installed within a building structure, connected between wall outlets dispersed throughout the building and a central fixed vacuum collector. A vacuum head is provided which is supported on a rigid section of pipe in communication therewith which acts as an upright handle for pushing the vacuum head along the floor. An elongate flexible hose is provided for connection between the rigid section of pipe of the vacuum head and one of the wall outlets of the tubing.
The elongate flexible hose, in one example, can be 35 feet in length or other common lengths which may be longer, resulting in a hose which often tangles and is awkward for carrying and storage. Various reels and wall mounted units are known, but none are suitably portable for being carried with the vacuum head in a central vacuuming system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,714 to Essex et al and U.S. design Pat. No. 383,882 to Medema disclose examples of carriers for a vacuum hose. In each instance, brackets are disclosed for coupling to the body of an upright vacuum and accordingly are only intended to support a small coil of hose supported thereon. The hose cannot readily be separated from the vacuum for storage nor are the brackets adaptable to the rigid section of pipe of a typical central vacuuming system.